You Bug Me, But In A Good Way
by Juria
Summary: Written for a friend on DA. Shino has never been good with expressing himself, but this time, he has no choice.


You Bug Me, But In A Good Way

By: Juria

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kishimoto owns Naruto! Enjoy! If you're looking for a timeline, consider it after "I Am Your Cure". And as far as Shino's little technique at the end, I made it up, obviously.

Shino had stood at a distance, watching her as she worked. He had felt so, creepy, watching her, yet blamed himself for not having the guts to just talk to her, which explains why the usually calm and collected genin was on the front porch of his sensei's new home, having a staring contest with the guards, who all blinked simultaneously, returning to their posts. After what felt like over an hour, the door finally opened, and the butler invited Shino in. "So, what do we owe the honor of one Shino Aburame?" Neji asked, a bit of a grin on his face. "Well, I came here to talk to Kurenai-sensei, unless she and your uncle are, occupied." he said with a smirk, causing Neji to cringe. "I so did not need to think of _that_." he muttered, walking away.

Shino listened as several footsteps came down the stairs, and a slight gasp escaped a young woman's mouth. "Uncle Shino!" Hinabi shouted, jumping at Shino and hugging him, sending them both backwards. "Hello Hinabi, do you always greet people like that?" he asked, climbing to his feet. Kurenai shook her head at the young genin, giggling as Hinabi quickly jumped off of him, blushing. "So, Shino, did you just stop by for a visit, or is there more to it?" she asked. Shino nodded. "Both." Kurenai titled her head slightly, as did Hiashi at Shino's response. "Oh great, he's speaking in riddles." Hiashi groaned, stepping out from behind Kurenai. "So, what can we do?" Shino sighed, then looked down at Hinabi, then back at Kurenai and Hiashi. "Can we speak privately?" he asked.

After a few minutes, most of it spent with Shino reassuring Hinabi that he would see her later, Shino found himself in a spare bedroom. While Kurenai performed a sealing jutsu on the door, Hiashi pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "So, what's this all about?" he asked. "I saw her again." At those words, both Hiashi and Kurenai groaned and, in unison, placed a hand on their foreheads. "Not this again." Hiashi muttered, while Kurenai stepped in between them, gently placing Shino's hand in her own. "Shino, I am going to level with you, ever since that one little mission, you've been head over heels in love with this girl, and yet, here you are 5 months later, hiding from her, afraid to talk to her. Now, what I am about to tell you may seem harsh, but please, understand, it's for your own good."

Shino nodded intently, all the way to the front gate as Hiashi and Kurenai kicked him out. "And don't come back until you've told her how you feel!" they shouted. Shino stood outside the gates, dumbfounded, pissed off, and yet, relieved at the same time. "So, I guess I have no other choice." he muttered, walking back down the steps towards his house.

The Next Day…………………….

Shino stood outside of her shop, watching her again. Only this time, with about one hour of sleep on his head, and a load of thoughts on his mind, he swallowed hard, and started walking towards her. However, he was frozen once again, stuttering and fumbling all over his words when she spotted him, her lavender eyes locking with his, even through his shades. "Hey, Shino, good morning!" she waved at him, and he found himself spitting out mindless tidbits that somehow turned into words. "G..g…g..goooodddd M..m..morning Ino." he stuttered out, panting once he finished speaking. Shino felt his hands sweating like he'd stuck them in a sauna as he stared at her, even in her usual purple clothes, she was gorgeous. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to get it out.

"Would you please follow me? I have something to show you." Shino said quickly, turning around and walking off. *Hmm, I wonder what he's up to. If it's a prank, he's dead meat.* Ino thought to herself, before leaving the flower shop in her mother's hands, explaining that she would only be gone a few minutes. After few minutes, Shino stopped in the middle of a training ground, and Ino instantly got into her fighting stance. "So, you wanted to spar, is that it?" she asked, looking ready to kill. Shino quickly held his hands up in defense. "Um, no, no, that's not it at all." he said nervously. Ino looked at him, confused, and then placed her hands on her hips. "Fine then, if that's not it, then tell me, what it is!" she asked in a demanding tone.

Shino turned away from her, his hands in a ready position. "This is." he stated, quickly making hand gestures, then breathing deeply, and whistling loud enough to wake the dead. Ino covered her head, waiting for the sound to end, before rising to her feet, and getting ready to knock Shino senseless. "You idiot, what the hell was that for?! Are you trying to….." Suddenly, Ino stopped her rant, amazed by the massive amount of butterflies that surrounded Shino. Hundreds, maybe thousands, all flying above him, then into the sky, spelling out a message, one that Shino had been trying to say for the past 5 months.

_Ino,_

_I love you, do you feel the same?_

_Shino_

Like Shino himself, the message was no nonsense, and straight to the point. Shino turned back towards Ino, and saw her crying, wiping tears from her eyes. "Hey, calm down Ino, I didn't mean to…" Now it was Shino's turn to be stopped, as Ino pressed her lips firmly against his in a deep, passionate kiss. It took them almost twenty minutes break apart, Shino having to almost swallow his tongue, blushing several shades of crimson. "So, I'll take this as a yes?" he asked nervously. Ino smiled softly at him, then grabbed his arm, forcefully wrapping it around hers as she walked with him. "Yes." she said, then pulled herself up and whispered into his ear. "But next time, warn me before you whistle that loud, or I'll rip your balls off." Shino cringed at that last comment. "Understood." he said, regaining his usual smooth, calm, and collected composure. The old Shino had returned, but with a new purpose in his life, one that he would keep by him the rest of his life.

Meanwhile…………….

Kurenai, Hinabi, and Hiashi all hid in the shadows, watching the events unfold. "It's about time." Hiashi said with a nod. Kurenai couldn't help but giggle. "Oh come on, how long did it take you to tell me how you felt?" she asked. Hiashi twitched slightly. "I refuse to acknowledge that question." Hinabi smiled as the butterflies flew above them. "Wow, I hope some boy does that for me some day." she stated with a smile, walking along with her newly-adopted mother. Hiashi, meanwhile, was trying to collect himself, remembering how bad his daughter had been with her crush on Naruto. "Oh spirits, help me." he said with a groan. At that moment, several butterflies landed on his hands, and even he couldn't help but smile.

The End


End file.
